Using You
by Rawr-Chan
Summary: She’d only ever known how to use people. Growing up with her father, it was all she’d been taught to do. He’d used her as well and in return she’d started to use him. Meeting John only signified another chapter of usage... John Cena/OC


**Author's Note: **I own nothing but the still unnamed OC. Enjoy!

* * *

Using You

She'd only ever known how to use people. Growing up with her father, it was all she'd been taught to do. He'd used her as well and in return she'd started to use him. He had minor connections with the WWE and she used those to pull herself closer to the company. Eventually she'd been signed on as a new Diva, and when her father's job was in jeopardy she let him try to use her to keep it. Unfortunately for him he'd used her for the last time and she kept her job but his was tossed away.

Then she'd met John Cena. She was a beautiful women and she knew it- her father had had her use her looks to get things before- hell she'd used them before. Meeting John only signified another chapter of usage, not that she would tell him or anyone else that.

She was tall enough, at about 5'9 with a slender form. She had muscle, though she'd had to work hard to get it since she was naturally slim. Her hair was long and a deep reddish brown colour with a slight wave to it and her eyes were blue with the slightest hazel tinge in the centre.

She'd noticed him checking her out the first time they'd met and sent a small smile in his direction which gained one from him. After that she'd known it was only a matter of time before he spoke to her. He'd started walking over but she'd needed to head out for her first match with Kelly Kelly. She won it, and she felt like she'd done so rightfully- she did have a lot of talent after all, even if she planned on using every resource possible to get to the top.

He'd caught up with her after his own match in catering, a gorgeous smile on his face, dimples there for the world to see. She'd smiled back, giving him a taste of her own dimples and it seemed, from that moment on, she'd had him hooked.

They were soon dating, despite the fact that John's best friend, Randy did not like her at all. He saw straight through her and was determined to make John see that she was using him, but John never believed that. Eventually Randy stopped trying to make John believe she was using him and instead just watched and waited, knowing he'd have to pick up the pieces.

Any time she seemed to be upset about a match he would do what he could to get it changed, he got her a push she would not have had if he hadn't asked for it on her behalf- at least not at this point in time. If he felt like she needed time off he'd do what he could to get it for her. He worked ten times harder to make things easier for her.

She did feel a little bad about it, she wasn't evil, she did have a conscience, but in the end she felt like she was doing what she had to do to stay alive. She was stunned the first time John told her he loved her, and after a moment of shock she'd plastered a smile on her face and said it back- the notion causing feelings to stir deep within her.

But then something happened that changed her mind. Randy was there too, even though he scowled at her every time John looked away. She'd had her match that night and was sitting in the dressing room waiting for John to come back from his match, Randy relaxing as he'd already had his own match as well. That's when her phone had rung. She'd spoken into it softly, ignoring Randy's eyes on her as she got up and started to pace anxiously. She got more worked up as she continued to pace and when John finally came back into the room she was shaking.

She hung up the phone and turned to him, completely white, tears slipping rapidly down her face.

"Babe…? What's wrong?" John asked softly, the excitement dying off his face. He ignored Randy's 'Maybe she's been fired' comment in the background and strode over to her quickly. He was covered in sweat from his match, but he could tell she needed attention and she wouldn't care how sweaty he was in that moment.

He was right, as soon as she was standing in front of him she jumped into his arms, trembling and holding him tightly "John…" Her voice was shaky and faint. He was shocked, never having seen her quite this emotional before and ran a hand through her hair.

"Tell me what's wrong baby… just tell me what's wrong?"

"You gonna fix this too?" Randy asked harshly in the background, but he was ignored.

"M…my dad was in a car accident… they don't th…think he's gonna make it." She sobbed. She may not have been terribly close with her father, but this hit her hard. The two had used each other her whole life but he was still her father and she still loved him, not to mention that the mortality hit her hard.

John sent Randy a glare now, even though Randy seemed to look a little remorseful for his comment. John pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head, "It's okay baby, I'll get us both some time off and we'll see him…" He whispered to her, hoping he could get them there in time. She nodded a little bit against his shoulder where her head had been resting, fingers still clutching to him.

He carried her over to the bench and knelt down, sitting her on it and looking into her eyes. John brushed a piece of hair behind her ears before standing a little, kissing her forehead softly. "I'll be back soon and then we'll get going, don't you worry…"

He straightened up and gave Randy a look that told him clearly not to mess with the girl before leaving to go and see Vince. She however, pulled her knees up to her chest and sniffled softly into them, ignoring Randy in the background. The mortality issue had hit her hard and she'd started to think about John and how well he was treating her even when she was just using him. It stirred the feelings within her even more and she found herself thinking that perhaps she really did love him back.

She didn't even notice John come back into the room until he put a hand on her shoulder. He had pulled on a shirt and was holding their bags but she knew he hadn't showered yet (she could smell that).

"Come on, if we leave now we'll make the flight. Vince has given us a few days off." He told her, pulling her up off the bench carefully and sliding his arm around her shoulders to lead her out, ignoring the incredulous look that was on Randy's face.

She nodded a little bit, whispering a faint thank you to her boyfriend as he lead her out, concern written all over his face.

They paused briefly at the hotel where he was going to forfeit a shower again to pack, but she had come too a bit more by then and packed automatically, dazedly while John showered, letting him lead her from the room and back to their rental car. He drove them to the airport and bought her something to drink while they waited for the plane to start boarding.

He even drove her straight to the hospital when they arrived, despite the fact that he was absolutely exhausted, locking the door behind them both and leading her inside. He managed to get the room number and took her straight there, his arms around her, supporting her even though he felt dead on his feet.

He let her sink down into the seat, seeing her pale even more at the sight of her father, though he hadn't thought it was possible. He stood behind her and lightly massaged her shoulders, knowing she needed the support. He'd been there with her even as the man flatlined and held the sobbing girl in his arms.

John helped her to sort out all the paperwork, even as he felt like sleeping himself, and wrapped her up in his arms. Finally when that was all done he drove them to a hotel and checked them into a room, somehow mustering the strength to bring their bags up with them before they both finally collapsed onto a bed together.

She curled up in her boyfriend's arms and snuggled in before looking up at him.

"John?" She whispered in a hoarse manner…

"Yes baby?" He asked her tiredly.

"I love you so much…" She told him, and a smile spread over his weary face- it was the first time she had said she loved him without him saying the words first. Little did he know that it was the first time she'd said it and fully meant it.

The death of her father woke her up to what she had been doing her whole life, and looking at John she felt her heart swell and knew she loved him and that she had to do something about it.

"I know you do baby, and I love you too." He whispered back to her, brushing his fingers gently through her hair and feeling relieved when a small smile spread on her lips. She dropped her head down onto his chest with a yawn. "Sleep baby, we can talk more in the morning."

She nodded against him and shut her eyes, murmuring again "I love you…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeah I know, random. Believe me I have no clue where the hell this came from, it just blurted out while I was watching Smackdown (It finished airing a little while ago here in Australia), so here you have it!

I'm thinking I might write a part two for it, but we'll see. You'll have to let me know what you think. I'm also thinking I might write a Ziggler/OC story, or even Ziggler/Maria which would be shocking because I haven't written diva/superstar before.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, please review, I love hearing from you and I'd like to know what you think and if you'd like another part to this! Also, if you haven't already, take my poll! The results are really interesting :D

I'll be updating All Bets Are On as soon as I can and I'm looking to write another chapter to Secrets, Blackmail and Lies… soon :)  
Also, I'll be on holidays for the next two weeks (even though I have exams after that and I'll be studying a lot) so I'll hopefully get to update my other stories as well as write some more one shots and hopefully finish stuff etc lol


End file.
